


Succubus

by blackdognight (blythechild)



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Sex Addiction, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blackdognight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V and Evey become lovers but it turns into a nightmare from which V cannot awaken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succubus

**Author's Note:**

> This is another 'what if' Larkhill story.
> 
> This fic contains graphic sexual content and mature themes. It should not be read by minors.
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction and as such I do not claim ownership over any characters herein. It was created as a personal entertainment.

V awoke in the dark as something settled onto his chest. The smell of body lotion and the quick, soft breathing told him that it was Evey. Was it evening again? Had he missed another day? His disorientation was interrupted by her voice.

“Vvvvv,” she purred. “I need you.”

Evey. His erstwhile houseguest these last 6 months, she had suddenly become his lover 4 nights ago. A former stripper whom he had taken in after she brutally dispatched 2 Fingermen bent on rape and murder, she had become his partner and right hand – he taught her combat skills, weapons, explosives, history, politics and the arts, all after she offered to help him in his quest to cripple England’s government. At first, he doubted her commitment, but soon discovered that her bloodthirstiness and desire for vengeance ran colder and deeper than did his own. Truth be told: sometimes she scared him. He fell for her almost immediately.

V had made sure to keep his feelings to himself and stressed to her that he did not expect any ‘repayment’ for his hospitality in the form that she was doubtlessly accustomed to in her former job. They continued on as friends, or as master and apprentice, and V was comfortable, if not wholly satisfied, with this arrangement. After all, he could not imagine her, beautiful and lithe as she was, finding anything attractive about him in his scarred, broken and deranged state. 4 nights ago that all changed.

It had been a long day of training and work in the tunnels surrounding the Shadow Gallery. Both he and Evey returned exhausted. They managed a meal together then bid each other good night and retired for some well-earned rest. V had just drifted into unconsciousness when he was awakened by Evey who had come to his room and proceeded to swiftly and forcefully seduce him. When it was over and they had both caught their breath, he asked her what had come over her and her answer was to arouse him again, and then yet again.

Each subsequent night had been the same: they rarely spoke, instead making love voraciously and repeatedly. Each climax became more intense than the last and his desire for her never slaked. The moment that their bodies parted he wanted to be with her again, in her. His body cried out for rest as his muscles could barely keep up with his lust’s demands, but, as if fueled by some new form of insanity, he kept up the inhuman pace. For her part, Evey seemed to suffer the same taint of madness, pushing beyond the pain of her rawness in order to embrace him again and again. At some point each night, she would disappear and V would fall into dreamless, restless oblivion only to be reawakened by her almost instantly. He slept through his days but had no sense of time passing, and he received no rest; his body seemed to be on constant, painful alert for her and he could not make himself stop. He was dying – of that he was sure – but he no longer seemed to care.

“Evey…” he whispered with a mixture of pain and lust.

“V, I can’t stop. I can’t make myself stop.”

Before he could say anything, she had crawled down his torso and taken him into her mouth. He moaned and winced considerably as her tongue worked his sore member. He hardened impossibly and pulsed his hips towards her, becoming unspeakably turned on by her soft sucking noises. Evey groaned as she tasted the first flush of his desire in her mouth, then her body reciprocated by signaling an unconscious shiver through her followed by a fresh wetness between her thighs. She intensified her efforts, now raking him with both her teeth and her hand while snaking her free hand through his legs to massage him and tickle his inner thighs. She cupped one ball in her small hand and worked it gently in unison with her oral stroking until his breath hissed out of him and she turned up the heat. 

An awful pressure was building within her, focusing between her legs, as if something was trying to get out. The pressure skirted the razor’s edge of pain and pleasure, dipping its toes in one pool or the other as it saw fit; both sensations driving her towards madness. Her body’s memory knew that the only way to relieve the pressure was him: his mouth, his hands, his cock. Aching and slick, she turned her body so that her waist hovered above his head as she silently pleaded for her release. V grasped her hips in his hands and drew her down to his mouth without a second thought, knowing what she needed as surely as she knew what he desired. 

V buried his face in her wet, warm core as the smell of her sex permeated every pore of him. He adored her musky scent, its taste and the feeling of her wetness smearing against his cheeks as he pushed further between her thighs. Evey released his cock from her mouth long enough to cry out when he first ran his tongue along the inflamed ridges of her folds. She shook all over for a moment and he smiled with brief satisfaction before lapping at her ravenously. She had forgotten him for a moment and he started to feel the lack of it, so he vaulted his pelvis towards her in a less-than-subtle plea for her to continue. She took him in once again but also slid a finger along the crease of his buttocks and buried it deep within his anus. An electric bolt shot through him from his balls to his scalp and he growled in a half-hearted protest while pleasuring her, the vibrations of his cry awakening a new level of arousal in her. She flushed anew and he felt his balls tighten in anticipation of what was to come.

Something dark and painful was bubbling to the surface in him. His muscles cried out for relief while his raw, sore darkness pleaded for release. He would never be done with her, never satisfied. She allowed him whatever transgression he desired and came back night after night for more. It was like an ultimate fantasy and its curse at the same time. He knew that he had to hurt her this time; something in him cried out for it. Perhaps it was the only means of escaping this newly imagined circle of hell. Yes, he would bring pain, but first he would bring passion.

V found her clit with his tongue and circled it languorously, his urgency temporarily abated by his formation of a plan. Evey cried out again and shuffled her hips down and into him for better access. He swore that he could _feel_ her sex pulsing around him and the feeling caused his darkness to push down from his gut into his groin. Evey added a second digit into his anus and pulsed them rhythmically to match her rising climax. Electric pain shot through him again and he called out her name loudly. He loved the sharp immediacy of the pain that gave way to the hot undercurrent of lust. He thought that this must be what addiction feels like: the pain chasing the pleasure, and both driving the need for more. His teeth grazed her sensitive node and she gasped as he began to suck at it forcefully. He inserted a finger of his own into her wet core and she rocked back into him unable to handle both the penetration and the delicious temptation of his mouth. It did not take long, and when she came, her orgasm shook her to her center leaving her drained and limp on top of him.

V licked at the fresh wetness on her thighs and eased himself out from under her. Evey mewled incoherently and rolled onto her side in the bed. She was perfect, he thought. She was helpless and now was the time to act. The darkness lurking in his groin erupted as if newly unchained and his cock hardened at the prospect of release and relief from this strange, passionate hell. V gripped Evey hard by her hips and pulled her up so that she was on her knees and presented her buttocks to him. She moaned as if to say that she was not ready for another go just yet, but he ignored her. He rested his engorged member across the soft skin of her bottom, then, without preamble and with unnecessary force, he penetrated her anus up to the hilt of him in one thrust. Evey screamed in pain and sudden awareness of what was happening. She tried to move away, but his grip held her firmly to him, creating bruises in the shapes of his fingers. She cried out his name in pain and tried to escape once again, and he punished her by withdrawing and re-entering her forcefully. The tightness of her around him was almost enough to send him over the edge of climax but he gritted his teeth and held it at bay. Her struggle and cries enflamed his darkness shamefully, and he felt himself stiffen still further within her. 

He stroked himself with her, moving in sync with her sobs. Part of him broke at the thought of causing her so much pain at a moment when she trusted him so intimately, but that part of him was in the minority. Her pain, her fight, her body for his use alone banished the thoughts of exhaustion and fear, and all that he desired was this feeling forever. His climax was coming – only a few steps to the cliff’s edge now – and he was determined to make her remember this encounter, so that they could both be free of it. V reached around her and plunged his finger into her core again. Evey gasped and sobbed, but also shifted slightly into his hand, welcoming the small pleasure that she understood alongside of the pain. He ground into her again and again, faster and faster, feeling his own personal pain come to its tipping point. He lay across her back and sunk his teeth into her savagely, drawing blood. She cried and he stroked. She ground into him and he bit her again and once more, savoring her blood. She called out his name as her body clamped down, tightening unbelievably on his shaft. He growled as he bit the back of her neck to still her and exploded within. His climax eclipsed anything that he had experienced before and left him drained and lifeless across her back.

He rolled off her and collapsed onto the bed as she did the same. Finally, he thought, I’m free. I have broken this cycle….

Sense returned to him and he looked down at his hand to see a new wetness slicked over it: she had found pleasure in the pain after all. He turned to look at Evey, half afraid of the scorn that he would find in her eyes. She lay curled in the fetal position, blood and semen trickling down her thighs. Her eyes were wide and focused on him.

“Evey…” He whispered tenderly.

She rose up on her knees and moved towards him. Tears were drying on her face. She leaned down towards his ear and grabbed his flaccid, raw member in an iron grip.

“V, I can’t stop. I need you. DO THAT TO ME AGAIN.”

V’s breath stopped and his heart sank. He cried out in desperation as his cock stiffened again and Evey set herself to the business of enflaming him anew.

\-------------------------------------------------

Dr. Levin buzzed the special ward intercom and tried to speak clearly.

“Dr. Stanton, we have a situation in special ward…”

The hallway was silent for a moment before the intercom buzzed back.

“ _What is it, Levin?_ ”

“It’s Five, Dr. Stanton. I think that you’d better come and see this.”

“ _Fine. I’ll be right down._ ”

The intercom went dead. Dr. Stanton sounded irritated. Levin knew that she hated coming down to special ward unless it was absolutely necessary, but Five was her pet project, and Levin decided that the risk of losing Five outweighed the risk of Stanton ripping him a new one for disturbing her.

Dr. Stanton rounded the corner of the long corridor that housed closed, single occupancy cells on either side. The hallway was a worn grey colour that seemed to permeate every nook of the Larkhill facility. Levin hated it here – the place almost encouraged dehumanizing treatment for others. He had done things here in the name of science that he never would have dreamed of only a few years before. This country was sick, he mused, but he was not certain that they were the cure for it after all. Stanton pulled up before him and crossed her arms, glaring at him over her half-glasses.

“What’s the problem, Levin?”

Levin moved towards a cell door with only the Roman numeral ‘V’ on it. He slid back a metal panel that allowed observation into the room. Five was lying face up on the filthy floor, his eyes glazed and unseeing, he was viciously masturbating his chapped and swollen member while his body twitched uncontrollably and his breath hitched in his throat. Untouched trays of food lay just inside the cell doorway, and he was naked, covered in dried semen and feces.

“He’s been like this for 18 hours straight, Dr. Stanton. He doesn’t respond to light stimulus, physical pain, or auditory commands. His pupil response is nil. His heart rate and blood pressure have been redlining it for over 12 hours. He is incoherent and appears to be in some kind of narcoleptic trance. We’ve tried sedatives and I’ve administered enough Thorazine to drop an elephant, with no effect. He just keeps… doing it.”

“How did this happen?” Stanton was focusing on Five and not on Levin.

“I’m unsure. He returned from his usual weekly treatment and went to sleep. Then he started doing… this. As far as I can determine, he hasn’t woken up. His beta scans indicate brainwave activity of someone who’s dreaming.”

“What’s he saying?” Dr. Stanton squinted to try and read what his lips were forming.

“He repeats ‘E-V’ over and over. Its just gibberish.” Sighed Levin.

“Well,” Dr. Stanton turned from the cell window. “I don’t care what you have to do, Levin, prevent him from killing himself. His heart won’t stand up this constant… strain much longer. Five is the only successful prospect that we’ve had at Larkhill in almost 24 months – we cannot, DARE NOT, lose him. Tie him down, shock him, induce a coma if you must: he must not die. Party Member Creedy is coming by for an inspection next week – this is the last thing that we need for him to report on….”

“Yes, Dr. Stanton.”

“I’ll be by again in 4 hours and I expect to see some improvement by then. Call me if he deteriorates.” Dr. Stanton turned to head back down the hallway to her office. “Oh, and hang a saline bag and insert a feeding tube once he’s settled – we’ll have to get his electrolytes and blood sugar back to normal as well.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

“Remember, Dr. Levin, he must not die. If he does, you’ll wish that it was you instead of him.” Stanton fixed him with a cold, calculating look and then walked away.

“Great!” sighed Levin as he turned back to the cell window and it’s manic lothario. “Hope you enjoyed it while it lasted, Five, ‘cause your love life is shortly coming to an end.”

Levin closed the window grate and went off in search of a nurse to take his orders. He did not hear the faint voices coming from Five’s cell:

“Evey…”

“I can’t stop. I need you, V.”


End file.
